Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{3}{n + 1} \times \dfrac{9n}{10}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 3 \times 9n } { (n + 1) \times 10}$ $p = \dfrac{27n}{10n + 10}$